


Copper

by WritingSoul



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: I'm sorry for this, Murder, dr1/ persona series crossover, if this gets enough support maybe i'll make it a series or smth, most dialogue is from in game, persona series characters in danganronpa, spoilers for first murder, whoops, you want feels? i'll give you feels my dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: Yu and Rise switch rooms for the night. [Rated T; spoilers for dr1's first murder]





	Copper

A sharp knock at the door broke Yu Narukami out of his slumber. Eyelids fluttered open, the white ceiling coming into focus. The teen sat up on the bed - running a hair through his equally gray head of hair. A brief sense of panic overtook him as he realized this wasn’t his room at home - but his brain soon caught up. 

Right. The killing game. This stupid stuffed bear - Monokuma was his name, Yu believed -  had entrapped them inside this school, giving them stupid e-handbooks and setting rules. They were to live here for the rest of their lives - unless they murdered someone. On top of that - if they got caught, they, too would be killed. But if they weren’t caught….everyone else died and they were free to go. When he had first heard that, his mouth had went dry. Surely…..surely none of them would kill another just for the chance to leave, right? 

“ _ Ah, it’s nearly 10 p.m already…”  _ he thought. “ _ I must have dosed off. Still, why is someone at the door? It’s nearly nighttime. We have a rule about that…”  _

It was true. While Monokuma didn’t have a rule set against them going out at night time (it lasted from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m, he believed) - the 15 of them decided as a group that they should set a rule about going out at night. The rule said that they couldn’t go out at night. Period. 

It was to prevent murders - or at least they hoped it would. But no one had a punishment waiting for them if they didn’t follow that rule, so would it work? He supposed time would tell. 

The boy pulled himself up, walking to the door and opening it hesitantly. Rise Kujikawa stood on the other side, pulling them both in his room and shutting the door in a panic. 

The copper haired teen looked scared out of her wits, pale and shaking. Her brown eyes were unreadable. 

“I’m sorry to come by so late…” she said quietly. Her pigtails swished as she bowed her head, bangs shadowing her eyes. Rise Kujikawa was the Ultimate Pop Sensation. Ultimates were the best at what they did - and Rise was no exception to that rule. Along with having an unparalleled talent at what she did, she also had the perfect figure and perfect complexion. She wore a school uniform - sailor style with a yellow tie. The black shirt had yellow threads in it - making it obvious what was holding it together. Her skirt was a small checker like pattern - dark grey and black making the pattern almost indistinguishable. 

The two had gone to middle school together, and they had been hanging out a lot...but why was Rise at his door? 

“Rise?” He started worriedly, “Why were you out so late?” He reached out and put a hand into her shoulder, noticing more than ever how hard she was trembling. “Is everything okay?” 

“Sorry to be a bother….but something really weird just happened.” The pigtailed girl responded, looking towards the floor. 

“What happened?” Yu asked, not even having to think about asking. 

“I was laying down in my room...and all of the sudden, my door started rattling and shaking.” She whispered, sounding as if all the air in her body had been squeezed out of her. 

Yu tensed as she went on. “It’s like they were trying to force the door open. My door was locked...so they couldn’t get in….but....they started shaking the door harder and harder. I was so scared I couldn’t even move.” 

Yu opened his mouth, but she cut him off swiftly. “You’re going to ask what happened, right? It just...stopped after a while. I let a little time go by...and then I opened the door and checked if anyone was out there still….but no one was.” 

“S-someone tried to force their way into your room? Who would do that?” He asked. 

“I’m not really suspicious of anyone here... but if it was in the middle of the night? What would I do then?” 

She seemed extremely scared. 

“Well...no one has to abide by the ‘no going out at night’ rule...but we’ve all been doing good so far…” He bit his bottom lip, thinking. “You could stay in my room tonight, if you think that’d help.” 

“What?!” She said, eyes flickering from the floor to his. 

He smiled deviously. “Well, the school regulations said we had to sleep in ‘the dorm rooms,’ right? It didn’t say which we had to sleep in..” 

Pink dusted her cheeks. “But two people sleeping in one room is...you know…” 

His cheeks went pink at the implication, too, and he quickly tried to recover from his mistake. “I’m sorry! I - I didn’t even think about that!” 

“Me neither..it’s not even that I mind but…” she trailed off, thinking. “Would it be okay if we switched rooms? Just for tonight?” 

Yu smiled softly. “If it’ll make you feel better, then it’s ok with me.” 

Rise smiled. “I’m not too concerned about you being over there. I trust you.” 

“I trust you, too.” Yu responded, taking out his key. 

_ Ding dong, bing bong! _

Monokuma’s evening announcement sounded through the building, reminding them all that it was 10 p.m, and thus, officially nighttime. 

Rise frowned. “Jeez, his voice is really grating.” 

Yu chuckled at that as they swapped keys. “True.” 

There was a brief pause, but Yu broke it, saying; “Don’t open the door for anyone.” 

She giggled softly. “Well, duh. I’m not gonna open it for anyone.” She assured. 

“Not even me?” Yu asked. 

“Not even you. What’s the point in switching if I do?” Yu smiled, moving towards the door. “Oh, and just so you know, my bathroom door tends to get stuck. Just turn the doorknob and lift up when you pull out. It’ll open to problem after that. ” 

“Aren’t the showers turned off at night though?” Rise asked. 

“What if you have to pee in the morning?’ Yu retorted, hand on the doorknob. 

“Touche. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“Yep, see you in the morning.” He waved, pulling the door open and exiting. 

He changed rooms quickly, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow on her bed. 

Hopefully everything turned out for the best.

* * *

 

The next morning, the rest of the fifteen students thought of. At least - at first glance they did. 

Counting everyone to be sure - Yu found that they were missing two people. Rise and Mitsuru. Mitsuru was kind of a bitch...so that was to be expected, but Rise? 

Rise wasn’t the type to show up late, either. Ann? Maybe. But Rise? No. 

Just then, the woman walked in, curls of wine falling over her shoulder. At everyone’s worried expressions, she said; “Is something the matter?” 

“Have ya seen Rise this mornin’?” Kanji asked. 

“Why would I have seen her? I came straight from my room to here.” Mitsuru said, rolling her eyes. “I’m not the girl’s babysitter.” 

“Did she forget about our breakfast promise?” Futaba asked. 

“I get the sense she has everything together..” Naoto spoke, frowning in thought. 

Yu had been a little uneasy, but now that feeling was growing rapidly. The gray haired boy got up from the chair he had sat in, said chair scraping against the floor. “We’re missing Rise. I’m going to go check on her.” He all but sprinted out of the room, running to his own in a panic. 

He rattled the doorknob, gasping as it swung open. The room inside was...horrific. Scratches covered the walls and floor, and the replica sword that they had gotten for self defense had been used. His mouth went dry, anxiety coursing through him as if it were his blood. 

The bathroom door was open, the door knob barely hanging on. 

“ _ I’ll just…...take a…...look……...in….side.”  _

Inside the bathroom, everything was normal, but as he looked to his left - inside his shower, he’d see the thing that would be seared into the back of his eyelids for the rest of his life. Rise was on the floor, back leaned against the wall. Her arms fell to her sides, hands up so her palms faced the sky. A knife was stabbed through her abdomen, and there was blood everywhere. It was scraped across the upper walls, it was on the glass door of the shower...it was everywhere. 

And in the middle of it all was his friend, eyes closed, but a frown on her face - just as if she was having a bad dream. But her body was lifeless….a beautiful life gone. 

He’d never get to talk to her, never get to see that blinding smile. He’d never….hear that little giggle she had when something was cute. 

A scream rose out of his throat, deep from his chest. 

The next thing that consumed his senses was utter darkness; and the coppery smell of blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wanted me to write a horror fic when i asked for suggestions, so? this happened b/c i'm trash. Maybe leave a comment or something? It helps a lot more than you think.


End file.
